


Denying Nature

by Decim Leocadia (DecimLeocadia), Mattie_Ravenwolf



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha!Chie, Alpha!Kanji, Alpha!Yu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta!Naoto, ChieYuki, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Is Yosuke an Alpha or Omega?, M/M, Nature Denial, Omega!Rise, Omega!Teddie, Omega!Yukiko, Slow Burn, The answer lies in later chapters., kannao - Freeform, souyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecimLeocadia/pseuds/Decim%20Leocadia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie_Ravenwolf/pseuds/Mattie_Ravenwolf
Summary: Yosuke lives a pretty boring life in which he questions his nature, until a party leads to him meeting the mysterious Yu Narukami. Will he be able to help Yosuke with discovering his true self, or will he be just as bad as his friends?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic on here as well as my first Souyo fic. I absolutely love Omegaverse AUs and noticed there wasn't much with these two so I decided to make my own. X3 I really hope you all enjoy this story! I also have to give thanks to Decim for helping me out as well as being my editor!

Hazel eyes blinked exhaustedly as they stared at nothing in particular. A groan escapes chapped lips as the fawn-haired male lazily stretched out his limbs. He laid there like that for what felt like hours before he let out a long, dragged-out yawn and decided that he might as well get ready for the day.

Yosuke Hanamura is a twenty-two-year-old college student living in an apartment in the city. The apartment was small and pretty run-down, but he didn’t mind as it was cheap. He had done a good job of covering up its flaws with more than a few knick-knacks he collected over the years. At least he had warm showers, power, and free Wifi. That was what really mattered to him. 

Besides, he lived alone and didn’t have to impress anyone. Not that he could really find someone to even bring back to his place. Sure, he’s been on dates but there's just one problem: he’s an Alpha that sucks with being around Omegas. It’s not that he lacked the charm or good looks, it’s that he literally could not physically react to an Omega’s scent or even other Alphas for that matter. He assumed that there must be something wrong with his nose, even though he had been to multiple doctors and they couldn’t quickly diagnose any physical ailments pertaining to his situation. 

Eventually deciding to sit up, he rolled his shoulders, feeling them pop and crack due to the motion. He was unfortunately still sore from work last night. Not only was he pursuing a major in music, Yosuke also dealt with the struggles of a part-time job, delivering pizzas from a local pizzeria. It was close to his apartment, being only a few blocks down, plus it gave him an excuse to ride around on his motorcycle. 

Today was his day off, however, so the brunette got to take great joy in lazing about his apartment, whether plucking the strings of one of his many guitars or playing video games. A rumbling in his stomach interrupted his attempts to satisfy his boredom, however, clearly telling him that it was time to get breakfast. With a huff, the brown-haired Alpha got up and nonchalantly walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. It was a basic kitchen with a fridge, sink, microwave, toaster, plenty of cupboards, and luckily a dishwasher. Looking through the fridge and then the cupboards, he let out a loud and defeated groan at the lack of food. When was the last time he went shopping or actually made food? Not that he wasn’t a good cook, he could at least do simple things. It was just cheaper to order take out or get pizza from work as he got a discount. Though, by the looks of it, he would have to go shopping today. 

The young adult finally settled for a simple piece of toast with grape jam that he hoped was still good. Sometimes, he was surprised that he hasn’t gotten sick from eating a bunch of questionable things he found left in his fridge. Though, he could probably thank a certain female Alpha and Omega pair for that one with their Mystery Food X meals. The thought alone was enough to make him shudder with disgust. If he could survive those, then what’s a little questionable condiment going to harm? 

After finishing his toast, he walked to his room and pulled an orange V-neck T-shirt and a pair of red skinny jeans from a drawer, and put them on. He made his way into the living room to search for where he last put his keys. His living room consisted of a single couch, a small, widescreen TV with multiple game systems hooked up to it, and a coffee table in between them. The walls were lined with band posters along with shelves that were full of knick knacks, CD’s, video games and movies. Two guitars were nestled in the far right corner.

Rustling through the many papers that were strewn carelessly all over the coffee table, Yosuke let out a noise of accomplishment after he finally uncovered his keys from beneath some unfinished homework. After fetching the keys and returning to his room to grab his phone (after nearly forgetting that too) and favorite pair of orange headphones, he left his apartment. He locked up the door quickly, pulled the headphones over his ears and pressed the play button on his mp3 player, filling his ears with his favorite song as he headed out of the building. 

After a short ride on his orange motorcycle, he was standing outside of the grocery store and eventually entered it, not bothering to take off his headphones. He bobbed his head to the music as he walked down the aisles, reaching out to take things that would be easy for him to make and tossing the items into the basket he had grabbed from near the entrance. 

If it hadn’t have been for the fact that the song was changing, he wouldn’t have heard his phone going off. The sudden ring of some kungfu movie music startled him and nearly caused him to drop his groceries. Pausing this music and quickly pulling his headphones down to rest around his neck, he answered the phone as fast as he could, knowing well who was the one calling him.

“What do you want now, Chie?” 

“Ugh! Is that any way to answer your phone!?” 

Caramel colored eyes rolled at the female Alpha’s words. “Yeah, so why did you call?” Adjusting his basket to his other hand so he could hold his phone better, he continued walking down the aisle he was currently in. 

“Well I was going tell you that Rise is throwing a party here in town for some new gig she had gotten, but if you're going to be that way, I might as well not tell when.” 

That smug attitude wasn’t needed but if it was one of Rise’s parties then how could he ignore? It was THE Risette after all. She was a famous idol here in the city, but also an old friend as she was actually from a town known as Inaba, a little ways out in the middle of nowhere that he resided for his highschool years. Most of his high school friends actually still lived in that town, except for Yosuke and a few others. 

After a huge sigh left his mouth, the male Alpha admitted defeat. “Fiiiiine. How about I make it up to you by treating you to some steak?” 

“Steak?! Awesome! I’m sold! Oh, wait, Yukiko too? Riiiight?” 

Letting out another noise of defeat, Yosuke nodded his head reflexively, even though she couldn’t see him. “Yes. Yukiko too.” Yukiko was an Omega that worked at her family's local inn, though last he heard she was looking into going to college instead of taking over the inn. She also happened to be Chie’s mate and it was not surprising to him as they were always very close, even as friends back in high school. 

“Alright! The party is in four days, but she wants to have a little get-together the day before for some catching up with everyone.” 

“Wait!? You mean to say I have to be there in basically three days with no extra notice!?” 

“Geez, you don’t have to yell! Sorry I have been busy with police training you know! I just finally got a day off.” 

A groan escaped Yosuke's lips as he spoke, the noise closer resembling a whine. “Man… My boss is going to kill me.” He wasn’t on bad terms with his boss, in fact, it was the opposite. Since his nose was completely dead to an Omega’s scent, it made delivering pizza to Omegas in heat fairly easily. The fact he could do that still bothered him, though, as he was an Alpha after all! It SHOULD bother him! Stupid nose. 

“Good luck with that. You know, Rise would be very disappointed if you didn’t show up~” 

Another groan erupted from his throat, followed immediately by a loud smack to his face by a dinner box he had been grabbing, causing him to cry out in pain as a result. He used to have a huge thing for Rise back in high school, and Chie still wouldn’t let him live it down. 

“Well anyways, I hear she’s bringing some new guy with that she wants us to meet. Wonder if he’s a new boyfriend or something? If not, who knows maybe he could be the one to well you know…” 

A slight growl left him at that last sentence. “Chie, we’ve been through this. There is no way in hell I’m a-” Yosuke cut himself off as he noticed people were staring at him and he realized that he was becoming to be quite loud. “Give me a moment, I’m at the store” He quickly finished grabbing what he needed then checked out. The college student hurried out of the grocery store and went halfway down the block on the sidewalk of an empty side street. He put his phone back up to his ear and sighed. 

“Yosuke…” 

He really didn’t need to hear that sympathetic voice coming from her. He knew she was genuinely worried about him, but her assumption was dead wrong. It had to be… “Listen, Chie, can we just not talk about this. Okay?” He heard a sigh in response on the other end of the phone. 

“Yeah, alright. Just be careful, okay? I’ll see you in two days- oh, you better not forget about my steak!” 

Yosuke heard the line end and stood there for a while. He let his head fall back against the bricks of a building, staring up at the sky. He winced as the action hurt but didn’t move from his spot. He just couldn’t be an Omega like Chie claimed. He has lived his whole life an Alpha, and besides, he would have gone into heat a long time ago! It’s not that he’d have a problem with possibly being an Omega, It’s just that he was raised as an Alpha his whole life. His parents were greatly convinced that he was one. What if he disappointed them? He already felt like he was one because of his stupid nose. How was he supposed to get a mate, Alpha or Omega, if he could not physically react to their pheromones? 

Wet drops started to hit his face, and he blinked in a realization that it was starting to rain. He pushed himself off the wall and started to quickly make his way back home to shelter himself from the oncoming storm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Here you go, you patient buttholes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 finally! I am so thankful you guys have been waiting so patiently! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and look forward to more to come!

Yosuke managed to make it home with minimal water damage to his clothes, tucking his headphones into one of his bags, caring more about those staying dry than his clothes. There was no way he would allow them to get damaged; he's had them since high school and kept them in exceptional shape ever since...

After placing the food he had bought away into the cupboards and fridge, the brunette decided on wearing some dryer clothes and plopped himself down on the couch afterwards. He spent the rest of the day playing his favorite video games, trying to work on homework, and playing around on one of his guitars until the darkness outside his windows signaled that it was time for bed. 

The young college student woke up to his alarm going off the following morning and groaned, reaching over to shut the annoying thing up, slamming his hand onto the button with enough force to startle anyone nearby. He laid there, lazily blinking the sleep out of his eyes before flinging his covers off himself, struggling to get up to fix some breakfast and head off to work. 

The shift was a little boring that day, as they haven't had many customers come in and he was on register. He sighed, wishing he had been able to deliver; it was a really nice day out compared to yesterday’s rainy mess. They were training a new guy today and the newbie was currently doing take-out orders, and that made getting the two days off for Rise’s party a lot easier. His manager was still mad about the lack of notice however, and told him he had to make up for it later on. ‘That’s just great…’ he complained inwardly.

About an hour before his lunch break, Yosuke got to finally go out and deliver, as the new kid wasn't very good with directions and his manager decided to assist the bumbling trainee. The twenty-two-year-old was just arriving back to his job to go on his break when he noticed another male was looking around frantically, cradling something small in his arms. The guy looked like he was lost, but that's not all that the fawn-haired man noticed: this male was definitely an Alpha. If his protective aura wasn't giving him away, his physical traits sure did. The stranger was tall with a silverish-gray bowl cut and equally-as-gray eyes to match. He had very strong facial features and what seemed to be a well-toned body from what Yosuke could see just from the suit the he was wearing. He assumed the new face must be a businessman, or something like that, though he didn’t look much older then Yosuke himself. Even with the subtle frantic emotion in the taller male’s eyes, he didn't seem to change much from a stoic look.  
Too busy staring at the strange Alpha, Yosuke didn't notice he was still moving slowly on his motorcycle until he was colliding head first into an object in which he could assume from the smell alone was the trash can that sat just outside his job. He groaned and starting rolling around, kicking his legs in an attempt to free himself from the embarrassing situation he brought himself into. After much struggling, he suddenly found himself being pulled out and silently hoped it wasn’t one of his coworkers, or even worse, his boss. He would never hear the end of this then!

Standing up and brushing off his clothes and hair to rid a few various trash particles, the brunette looked up to thank whoever it was only to be faced with the Alpha he had been staring at, the cause of this event that had happened. Though in all honesty, he should have been paying more attention to where he had been going than gawking at this guy. He shook his head out to clear his thoughts, only to realize he had been asked a question in that same moment. “Are you okay? That was a bit of a crash there.”  
Yosuke visibly panicked when he thought he made it seem like he was shaking his head no to the question so he stuttered to get his next words out. “Ah, no-I mean yes! I uh, SORRY!” He bowed his head quickly, mostly to hide how his face was heating up due to the embarrassment he felt and certainly not how handsome the male actually was up close. Damn it. What a way for an introduction to be done. I must be making such a fool of myself- wait, was that a chuckle?  
He glanced up to look at the silver-haired male, noticing that he was covering his mouth with his hand and looking like he was trying to hold in a laugh, or something like that. It was hard to tell if was or not because his face seemed to never change from that unemotional look and the stranger was looking away from him. Yosuke could have sworn he saw the corner of the guy’s eyes wrinkle just the slightest bit, as if he were hiding a grin behind his hand. It only lasted a short second before the silver Alpha noticed the college student staring, so he quickly composed himself, removing the hand around his mouth and dropped his arm to his side. The brunette wasn't quite sure if he really saw the emotion that was showing or not in that little frame of time by how quickly the other man could hide it.

“I’m sorry, I was not just not expecting you to be so, well, expressive.”

Yosuke wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not, but he now knew for sure that the other Alpha was taller than him, only by a couple inches though. He was about to open his mouth to make a smartass comment back but a small noise caught his attention. Looking down at the arms that belonged to the silver-haired male, he saw a small white kitten with orange and gray mixed splotches of fur. Its face also seemed to be of the same half-and-half coloration as it observes its surroundings, crying out another noise that was certainly the smallest meow he has ever heard. It couldn't be more than a few weeks old. 

“You have a kitten…?” It was more of a statement then a question, but as his hazel eyes traveled back up to the Alpha’s face, he noticed the guy nodded his head enthusiastically. 

“Yes, it is. I found it in a nearby alleyway and couldn't leave it there, so I'm going to take it home. I have always wanted a cat, but could never have one.” 

Yosuke couldn't help but spot the excitement in the other’s eyes as he spoke about the small animal, even though the rest of his face stayed void of any emotion. The fawn-haired male was way more observant than people gave him credit for, and shrugged his shoulders in response, shoving his hands in his pockets as he spoke. “You must be a pretty kind Alpha to do something like that, huh? I am not very fond of cats, but I can't say I would have left it there. I’d most likely just find someone to take it.” 

“I’m keeping it.” 

The shorter male blinked, raising a curious eyebrow at how defensive the silver one’s posture got. “Look, I- uh, never said you couldn't.” 

Yosuke waited for him to relax, then felt relieved as the silver-haired male shifted the kitten to rest in one arm and the stranger rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand in embarrassment. “Sorry about that. Oh, hey, I got lost and I kinda need to find a building that should be around this area.” 

“Oh really? Sure, I can help you out. I know this area better than anyone!” He flashed the other a big smile and one of his famous winks before gesturing to his clothes. “I do deliver pizzas, after all. Just give me a moment to go let my boss and co-workers know I’m on break. Oh and keep an eye on my bike for me, will you?” Yosuke gestured to his motorcycle before quickly heading into the restaurant. 

The fawn-haired male announced his break time to his co-workers (in which they nodded in confirmation while glancing in his direction through all the bustle of the workplace) grabbed his bag that held a spare change of clothes in it. He figured they could put the kitten in the bag to protect it from the wind.

Once out of the pizzeria, Yosuke noticed that the other Alpha had picked up his motorcycle, dusted it of any trash and was currently leaning against it as he paid attention to the small kitten in his arms. He couldn’t place why the sight made his face grow a bit warm; he had to admit it was a very pleasing sight, though. He shook his head of these Omega-ish thoughts before they decided to creep more into weird territory. Now’s not the time to be having thoughts like that about a fellow Alpha, those should be reserved for cute Omegas! 

Approaching the silver-haired guy, Yosuke grinned as he got the others attention, shaking his bag in front of the Alpha’s line of sight. “Yo! You can put the little guy in this bag. It’ll be safer and you can hold onto the bag until we get to wherever we are going, if it makes you feel better.” He handed the bag over and watch the stranger carefully put the kitten into said bag.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.” Yosuke waved the other boy off with a ‘don’t mention it’ gesture, mounted his bike, then asked, “So where are we supposed to be heading?” He got onto his bike, patted the seat behind him and whined aloud without thinking. “It’s too bad you’re not some cute Omega. Oh well, beggars can’t be choosers, am I right?” He grinned and winked at the silver-haired boy, giving an unintentional flirtatious vibe. The copper-haired young adult watched as said stranger had dug his phone out of his pocket and was going through it and eventually showing off the address. 

Perfect! I know exactly where that is! He had been to the place multiple times due to that being the building Rise worked at. If Yosuke had been paying more attention to the the contact name, he would have noticed said Omega’s name but the other Alpha had already started another conversation, so he looked up to give him his full attention. 

“Well, I don’t really think that matters, but I guess that would be nice.” The taller male pocketed his phone and noticed the recognition on the other’s face, so he figured Yosuke knew the place. He sat down on the motorcycle behind the Alpha, keeping the bag with the little kitten in it close to him. He then added as an afterthought, “You're a very strange, well, Alpha?” The brunette by observation was very confusing and gave off mixed signals in response, so it was hard to tell.  
Yosuke on the other hand, became tense and defensive. “O-of course I am an Alpha! What are you saying?! That I act like an omega or something?” He couldn’t help but glare at the boy behind him as the words reminded him of Chie’s talk from yesterday. He was NOT an omega! He was an Alpha, and would prove it, if it wasn’t for his stupid not working nose! The shorter male noticed the stranger raise an eyebrow at his posture and caught the new person straightening up, obviously exerting dominance. He wrinkled his nose a bit, but again his body didn’t react to the scent. 

Yosuke sighed and just slumped his shoulders in a defeated manner, not really feeling a need to challenge or submit. He SHOULD feel at least ONE of those, but no, nothing. He then noticed the silver haired man relax with a puzzled look on his face.  
So he can show some emotions. That’s good to know. He cleared his throat and spoke before any more questions could be asked. “Uh, look. Sorry about that. So let’s just head to that building you need to be at.” He really didn’t want to have to explain himself to a complete stranger, yet was surprised how comfortable he had been with said stranger and realized he let his guard down too easily. “Hang on.” He warned as he moved the motorcycle’s kickstand up and revved the engine. Yosuke felt an arm wrap tightly around his waist and ignored the weird feeling that rose in the back of his mind as he sped off to the establishment, relieved that any sort of conversation was practically impossible thanks to the wind.  
Once they got to the address given to Yosuke by the new guy, he dropped the other off and thad the stranger return the bag once the kitten was retrieved from it. The silver male thanks him again and the brunette nods in response before watching them walk into the building. Yosuke checks the time on his phone after the other leaves his sights before pocketing the device and starting his bike up again. He fortunately still had time to eat lunch and sped off to his favorite cafe, attempting to clear his head of the mixed feelings he was left with from the weird Alpha. He was personally glad he wouldn’t have to see him again. Though little did he know how wrong that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates! I finally got to finishing the edits! I really hope you like how this one turned out! NOW! ONTO CHAPTER 3 EDITING! Hopefully it doesn't take as long as I did with this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Editor's End Notes-  
> Hey guys, Decim here! I am glad that you guys are really enjoying this fanfic! Chapter Two is half-edited and almost ready to go, so I hope you are excited!!! Please do try to leave comments on how well we did, as it is our motivation to keep us going! I hope you all have a great day, and expect a new chapter soon!


End file.
